24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am
Summary Jack and Chloe infiltrate Wayne Palmer's penthouse at the hotel in hopes of finding a lead. Martha tries to convince her husband that she had a conversation with Palmer last night but her claim is later contradicted. Cummings's contact, Nathanson, launches the next phase of his plan at the Ontario International Airport where Jack is headed. Episode Guide Previously on "24 *The assassination of David Palmer. *'President Logan' pressure Buchanan to find the person responsible before the Russians come. *Martha tells Logan about a phone call she got last night from Palmer concerning national security; Logan tells Walt Martha's sick because of her conspiracy theories. *Derek interrogates Jack Bauer aka Frank Flynn; Chloe calls him because of the assassination attempt on her and Tony; the deaths of Michelle and Palmer. *Jack takes Derek to the oil rig; Later, Jack interrogates Haas whose the one that killed Palmer. Jack shoots him in cold-blood. The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am 08:00:00 At CTU, Edgar Stiles informs Audrey Raines and Bill Buchanan that he has footage of the security cameras at the building from where the sniper shot David Palmer. All watch the video, shocked to see the face of Jack Bauer clearly on the screen, whom they believed to be dead. Buchanan insists that the evidence clearly implicates Jack in Palmer's assassination and indicates he may be responsible for the attack on Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler as well. Audrey rebuffs this accusation, indicating the history that Jack has with Palmer. Buchanan still orders CTU to search for Jack as the primary target. Curtis Manning indicates that Chloe O'Brian may have also known about Jack's faked death, and Bill orders a search for her as well. At the oil rig, Jack asks Chloe to take him to the Palmer's apartment so that he can determine who Palmer's killers really are. Chloe advises against this, fearing that local law enforcement investigating the assassination would immediately take him into custody if they found him. Jack asks for a schematic of the building so he could sneak in. Meanwhile, Derek Huxley still doesn't trust Jack, even more understandably so considering what he has just witnessed, yet Jack still insists on his cooperation as they leave the refinery. Martha Logan insists that the purpose of Palmer's call was to warn her about a matter of national security, yet Charles Logan and Walt Cummings continue to believe that this is a delusion brought on by her mental instability. Walt offers to find the recording of the call in the hopes of appeasing Mrs. Logan, which Pres. Logan agrees to. Meanwhile, Audrey calls Pres. Logan to advise him that Jack Bauer is still alive and to recommend that the summit be postponed. Logan refuses and insists that CTU find Jack. Back at the refinery, a spotter contacts a man named James Nathanson, telling him that Haas and the other assassins are dead. Nathanson tells the spotter that Jack can be neutralized once CTU has placed him in custody, as the frameup appears to be successful. They "launch" in less than an hour. Timer: 08:09:36 - 08:09:38 08:14:03 Split screen: Jack, Chloe and Derek in the van; Bill and his team at CTU; Audrey in her office; Nathanson watching the assassination news. 08:14:08. Normal screen. While Jack is on the way to the Palmer residence, Diane Huxley calls him to ask about Derek, which Jack promises he will make arrangements to return him to her once he has completed the task that he has to complete. Inside the apartment building, Jack makes his way to the Palmers' apartment, believing this to be the most unlikely place where any FBI agents would expect to find him. Upon successfully sneaking by the guards and into David's bedroom, Wayne Palmer discovers Jack looking for evidence in the Palmer assassination. Wayne still accuses Jack of the assassination, while Jack explains that he is being framed and asks Wayne to trust him. When asked how he can, Jack offers Wayne his gun, which Wayne takes and raises towards Jack as he now continues his search. Wayne finally realizes that Jack is telling the truth, and chooses to assist him. Timer: 08:28:27 - 08:28:29 08:32:54 Split screen: Beresch preparing his team in the van; David's body in the living room; Jack working on the computer in Wayne's study; Chloe checking her laptop in the van. 08:32:59. Normal screen. A man named Anton Beresch tells Nathanson that his team is being assembled. Nathanson tells them to contact him when they get close to their target. Having now secured Wayne's trust, the two search through various files on Palmer's computer to find one that has been encrypted. When they manage to break the encryption, the file is, curiously, a chapter from David's memoirs. They search further to find a name and an address hidden within the text of the memoir: "Chevensky - 16 Transport Lane." Chloe confirms that the address is located at Ontario airport. Suddenly, several agents have entered the building, and Jack realizes he needs to leave. Wayne offers to help, which Jack declines. Jack has to go through several agents on his way back to the van. As he confers with Chloe, several agents surround the van and order Jack and Chloe to surrender. Instead, Chloe drives off without regard to the agents or the barricade blocking the entrance to the parking garage. Agents manage to shoot the tires of the van, and go to take Chloe and Jack into custody. And while Chloe is taken, Jack and Derek have managed to escape. Timer: 08:38:07 - 08:38:09 08:42:32 Split screen: Bill and Audrey working at CTU; Logan at his retreat; Jack and Derek driving through LA. 08:42:37. Normal screen. Chloe explains to Bill that Jack was being framed for Palmer's assassination, and that he is investigating to discover exactly what happened. Bill is surprised that Chloe does not appear to be under duress, yet he still orders her returned to CTU and placed into custody. Audrey believes that Chloe's cooperation is further indication of Jack's innocence. As Martha discusses her history with Pakmer and Logan to Evelyn Martin when both men served in Congress, Pres. Logan informs Martha that Walt found the recording of her conversation with Palmer. Far from the phone conversation that she remembers, the call appears to be an innocuous conversation about a fundraising dinner that Palmer would like the President and his wife to participate. Martha maintains that this was not the substance of the conversation at all, yet Charles insists that the reason she is remembering something different is because she has not been taking her medication. She agrees to start taking it again, reluctantly. Back at CTU, Edgar receives some chatter that suggests the summit will be attacked. Bill picks up a phone to alert Mike Novick. Nathanson tells Beresch's team that the Russian President is about to arrive, and orders them to maintain radio silence until they have completed their objective. Diane and Derek reunite at the airport. Jack tells them that he's been hiding many things, but that he will tell them the truth as soon as he is finished. He gives them the address of CTU and tells them to tell the people there the truth about what has happened. Jack then leaves to follow up on his lead. However, a group of armed men move into the airport, and Derek gets out of the car to warn Jack. CTU observe the safe arrival of Russian President Yuri Suvarov and his wife to the site of the summit. Audrey concludes that their intel must have been wrong. Jack manages to find his way to the back office to confront Chevensky, a man working in the baggage claim offices. Jack insists on receiving answers, but while distracted by hearing an explosion outside, Chevensky manages to ingest a cyanide chip. Jack tries to stop him from swallowing the pill, but he fails, and Chevensky dies. Meanwhile, Beresch's team storms the terminal and begin firing shots into the air, indicating that no one will be harmed so long as the President complies with their demands. Meanwhile, Walt Cummings informs Nathanson that the recording of the phone conversation between Martha Logan and David Palmer was altered to remove any evidence that the conversation had anything to do with national security. Nathanson tells Cummings that the airport has been secured, and they are ready to move on to the next phase of their plan. 08:59:57 - ''09:00:00 '' Memorable Quotes * "The only reason you're still conscious is because I don't want to carry you." - Jack Bauer * "Relax, he's good at this.....I think" - Chloe O'Brian * "You are going to tell me what I want to know. It's only a question of how much you want it to hurt." - Jack Bauer * "You gotta tell me right now what the hell is going on here, Frank." - Diane Huxley * "My name's not Frank. It's Jack Bauer." - Jack Bauer * "I started to believe that a guy like me could get a second chance." - Jack Bauer * "The man does have a history of insubordination, irrational behaviour, drug addiction..." - Walt Cummings * "Jack Bauer has a history of great service to this country!" - Audrey Raines Background Information and Trivia The body and voice of David Palmer appear in this episode, but Dennis Haysbert was not credited for this episode. All State Insurance returned as a sponsor with Haysbert as their spokesperson. Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles *and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Jonah Lotan as Spencer Wolff * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov (uncredited) Co-Starring * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Elizabeth Espinoza as Field reporter * Musashi Alexander as Agent at checkpoint * Kevin E. West as Spotter Notes Day 502 502